1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing stuffed dolls which simulate human beings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the term "stuffed toy" means a stuffed toy simulating an animal such as a dog, a cat, a rabbit, a bear, or the like. Recently, however, stuffed toys simulating human beings, that is, stuffed dolls, have appeared, and, particularly, stuffed dolls having faces simulating specific persons have been popular. As disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 1470149, such stuffed dolls are produced by a method in which parts such as eyebrows, eyes, a nose, a mouth, etc. are previously prepared for every type of face and those parts are sewn or bonded onto a head base to thereby form a face of a man. In this technique, the head base is formed merely in a manner that cloth is formed bag-like so as to be filled with stuffing such as kapok or the like, and the unevenness of the face is realized by adjusting the state of filling of the stuffing. Unlike the case of animals, however, in the case of human faces, the surface unevenness is considerably different between the Orientals and Europeans. Particularly in the respective parts of a forehead, a nose, and a chin, the European has well-defined features so that the unevenness of the face is so conspicuous to make it difficult to express the unevenness of the face well by simply adjusting the state of filling of the stuffing. There has been a further disadvantage that since the eyebrows are made of a felt material, they are generally flat and give no feeling of hair growth.